yaoi fun
by phoneixfantasy
Summary: two anime's have yaoi fun


_(this color means I me the writer is talking)_

_Store of sadden love_

_This is a store of non-other then the lovers of many different anime that I know we all love….Fruba and _

_Yu Yu hakusho. _

_Since 1 open_

_in come Kurama and Hiei_

_Kurama: ah hello Hiei _

_Hiei: hn_

_Kurama: …something wrong hiei_

_Hiei: no_

_kurama: Hiei you can tell me_

_Hiei:I cant kurama not this time_

_Kurama: w-why _

_Hiei: its cuz I-I l-love y-mmmmmm_

_Kurama: kisses hiei_

_Hiei: k-kurama?_

_Kurama: yes hiei starts to undress hiei_

_Hiei: mmm-mm Kurama _

_Kurama: yes hiei?_

_Hiei: kisses kurama back I-I lo-love y-you_

_Kurama: I know I know shhhhhhhhhh and lets_

_Hiei: yes k-kurama_

_Hiei and kurama then soon after start to get jiggy with it chough chough_

_(by that I mean hiei takes kurama's shirt off and kurama takes hiei's shirt off along with his white head band covering his thread eye and they do this with out braking the kiss kurama then goes to undo hiei's pants when amber and eve walk in kuramaamber and evehiei there girlfriends they the girls both scream and walk over to there man and kiss them then sit down and watch lol they must like this kurama then soon leaves the room with a hint of blush and hiei goes to his window set)_

_end since 1_

_since 2 open_

_in come yuki and Haru_

_Yuki: walks in to room_

_Haru: is in the room yuki walked in to_

_Yuki: hello haru_

_Haru: YYYYYYYYYUKIgoes and hugs him_

_Yuki: gahhhh trampled by haru's hug_

_Haru: yuki make me yours_

_Yuki: what?_

_Haru: make me yours kisses yuki_

_Yuki: wha-mmm-mmm!_

_Haru: stops the kiss and nibbles on yuki's ear and says "yuki I want you to make me yours' for ever"_

_Yuki: 0/0 h-haru I-I- -starts to kiss haru _

_Haru: (yes yuki yes)_

_Yuki: (what am I doing but it feels so good) starts to undress haru_

_Haru: starts to kiss at yuki's ear then goes down his cheekbone_

_Yuki: H-h-haruuuuuuuuu has haru's shirt off_

_Haru: starts to take yuki's shirt off_

_Yuki: haru I know this is wrong by why does it feel so so right?_

_Haru: it may be wrong but it is the right thing to do-ooooo_

_Yuki: has haru's pants off and has mad his way to his manhood and is now giving him a BJ_

_Haru: y-yuki yes YES YUKI HARDER HARDER_

_Yuki: giving BJ_

_(yuki and haru do this for about an hour tell they hear someone scream sadly yuki was nude along with haru and had beads of sweat all over)_

_in a hidden room two people other then haru and yuki are in action_

_Shigure: akito?_

_Akito: yes shigure_

_Shigure: kisses akito with out thinking_

_Akito: s-mmmmm ( this is wrong but I want it) kisses shigure back_

_Shigure: (is he kissing back…yes)starts to take off akitos kimono _

_Akito: (this is what I have always wanted) pulls away from kiss shigure I have to ask but do you love me?_

_Shigure: yes akito I do _

_Akito: no I mean (1)do you love me like you would a god or(2) love me like a girl you want the you have always known and want to have sex with _

_Shigure: I love you like the girl I want to have sex with _

_Akito: (sigh) kisses shigure and takes off his kimono_

_end since 2_

_since 3 open_

_in come kurama_

_Kurama: hmm still blush I w-wonder where h-hiei is blushing even more if possible_

_in walk Botan _

_Botan: hello kurama blush_

_(botan likes kurama just so you know)_

_Kurama: (why is she blushing)….hello botan looks around room_

_Botan: so where is Amber?_

_Kurama: huh-who? (act normal)_

_in come Hiei with Eve and Amber behind him giggling_

_Eve and Amber: hee hee…..kurama….Hiei_

_Kurama and Hiei: turn to them blushing y-yes_

_Eve and Amber: oh nothing …lets go botan leaves with botan bye boys_

_the girls leave_

_Kurama: Hiei w-we need to t-mmm_

_Hiei: kisses kurama to make him shut up_

_Kurama: pulls away and blushes Hiei not now_

_Hiei: b-but , YES now give kurama look that will make him say yes_

_Kurama: okay walks closer to him and starts to take off his shirt_

_Hiei: kisses kurama and takes off his shirt_

_fast foreword_

_Kurama and Hiei are now in hiei's room with the door LOCKED! both nude and kissing_

_Kurama: stops the kiss and looks in to the eyes of a very confused Hiei _

_Hiei: (what's he doingggg---moan)_

_Kurama: takes hiei's manhood in to his mouth and takes his head and plays with his chough balls_

_chough making him moan_

_Hiei: k--ur---ama_

_Kurama: yes Hiei stops with the BJ and looks up at Hiei_

_Hiei don't pant stop_

_Kurama: continues with BJ-ing Hiei's manhood_

_fast foreword_

_It has been an hour and kurama was now on bottom and Hiei was now on top of kurama and is nipping and kissing on kurama's ear going down his cheekbone to his chest _

_Kurama: moan HIEI_

_Hiei: kisses down kurama's chest to his manhood and gives him a BJ_

_end since 3_

_since 4 open_

_back with akito and shigure_

_So we left off with Akito and Shigure having sex_

_Akito: shi----Shigure yes YES_

_Shigure: sucking on Akito's nipple _

_Akito: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Shigure: looks up are you okay Akito _

_Akito: yes I'm fine_

_(just so you know Akito is a girl in this cuz in the manga they don't really tell you that he was a girl at birth)_

_Shigure: gets on top of Akito fully and pushes in_

_Akito: ah--ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Shigure: pulls his manhood out just a bet are you okay Akito are you sure you want this_

_Akito: yes yes Shigure just go _

_Shigure: pushes back in_

_fast foreword_

_About an hour later Akito was now giving Shigure a BJ and they where moaning load and sweating really bad they had been dong this for about an hour and where now going in to the shower room to take a shower…together washing each other so no one will know what they had done…..but what they didn't know was that when Akito screamed yuki and haru where then stopped and they went to go find the sound and they then went to Akito's room and cracked the sliding door open a bit to see what was going on and found Akito and Shigure in hot action…._

_with yuki and haru_

_Yuki: oh my god! did you see that?_

_Haru: what Akito and shi-san yes but I don't get it_

_Yuki: they where in hot action_

_Haru: yes and so where we_

_in come Jade Sohma and her boyfriend Youko _

_Youko: Jade what are we going at this house_

_Jade: because there me family_

_Youko: yeah but they don't do anything for you _

_Jade: not true a get something from my brother Akito who is really my baby sister_

_Youko: what?_

_Jade: nothing…..opens door_

_on the house_

_Jade: walks to Akito's room and knocks _

_Youko: …_

_Jade: goes in to the room and hears shower running walks over to the bathroom_

_Youko;: what are you doing_

_Jade: shh….youko stay here opens door slowly and goes inside  
youko: fine_

_Jade: walks over to shower and sees two figures shadow throw the shower cretin huh?……yo Akito pulls open shower cretin ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh runs out of room and to youko and hides face_

_Youko: uh are you okay jade…JADE are you all right_

_Jade: n-no _

_Youko: what happen _

_Jade: points to bathroom in there_

_Youko: its okay im here im here hugs jade_

_in bathroom_

_Akito: huh……(shit)_

_Shigure: Akito who was that?_

_Akito: my sister , my older sister that has power over me_

_Shigure: you have a sister_

_Akito: yes she is gods right hand demon she is a fox/cat demon_

_Shigure: ah oh um…..lets get dress Akito get his cloths together and puts them on_

_Akito: yes puts cloths back on_

_They put there cloths on and walk out of the room to see Akito's sister hugging someone_

_Youko: jade turn around_

_Jade: no_

_: why not_

_Jade: c-cuz of what I saw Akito_

_Youko: what happen Akito?_

_Akito: nothing now leave me so I can talk to me sister_

_Jade: he is going no where_

_Shigure: Akito…..I must take my leave now good-bye_

_end since 4_


End file.
